A network service can provide a platform to enable users to request an on-demand service through use of computing devices. Service providers can also operate computing devices to communicate with the network service, and at times, to receive invitations to perform the on-demand services for requesting users. The network service can perform various operations to determine which service providers to assign to which requesting users based on location information received from the computing devices operated by both services providers and requesting users, respectively.